1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to tools in general and more particularly to chucks and adjustable sockets.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The prior art relating to this invention is believed to be located in Class 81, sub-classes 114, 128, 129, 130, 130R, 155, 165 and 279/36.
The subject matter of this invention comprises; an adjusting device such as a set of movable parts that in combination cooperate to move a pair of jaws to expand or reduce their diametrical width to create various size gripping devices. Such jaw keys are useful in combination with ratchet wrenches and the like for the purpose of adjusting various size nuts and bolts. The prior art sockets had certain limitations. In one prior patent the combination consisted of many parts and bulky housing, making it costly to manufacture and almost useless in work. Therefore, one of the objects of this invention is to provide a set of jaw keys for use in adjusting nuts and bolts, without having to exclude standard sockets, and that are able to do the same work as the standard sockets with less disadvantages.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a set of jaw keys without the costly arrangement of many parts or bulky housing.
Furthermore, a third important object of the present invention is to provide a set of jaw keys that are able to aid in a large variety of working conditions.